Moments Stolen, Memories Shared
by sarcasticvenom
Summary: Natalia Sachse is only a programmer, not a pilot or a soldier. But if Connor Mason was forcing Rufus to go on these missions too, she supposes she has no room to complain. A story of a girl who tries to save history by chasing after a man who wants to destroy it. A Garcia Flynn X OC Story. Based on ABC's Timeless.


**Pre-Chapter Note / This is not my first work, but it is my first published work. I have been planning on doing this for a long time but remained in constant debate as to whether I should actually write it. After much consideration, I realized how frustrating it was to search for works on a character you love and find little to nothing. This seemed to be the case with Garcia Flynn, especially with OC-centered stories. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that if you want something, you go get it. Or in this case, write it. And with that idea in mind, I have begun to put this on paper.**

**A few disclaimers: I do not own Timeless, the plot line, or any of the characters. I do own the main character (OC) whom I have created myself. I have also taken quite a few liberties in changing the plot and story line details to include said character. The story will be written from my OC's perspective (in case there is any initial confusion). There will be violence, language, sex, and other mature themes discussed in the story. If you have any questions, criticism, or random thoughts, please do not hesitate to let me know! I am always open to hear from my readers and listen to what they have to say.**

**As far as updating goes, ideally I would like to shoot for once a week. With school starting soon, my schedule will become a lot crazier but I will continue writing. This first chapter is extra long, mainly to set up the story, but also to make up for any delays in updates. Most chapters will be much shorter but hopefully worth the wait. One promise I can make though is that I will not be abandoning this work. I've started and I fully intend to finish.**

**Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy! I am beyond excited to publish this and begin on this amazing journey. Much love for all my readers.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

_**. PANIC .**_

* * *

**Present Day**

"What in the actual—"

"I know, it's crazy. It's insane. It's outright bizarre. But what's even more bizarre is actually being stuck in here when it all went down."

"Well, are y'all good? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, but now we got a missing time machine that was taken by some psychopath and a whole bunch of government people running around here trying to figure out what to do. We're still not sure what's going on."

I stood in one place, trying to pause and catch my breath as I took in the scene around me. It had been a mad dash from my apartment to my car just to try to get to Mason Industries as quickly as possible. Except this time, I wasn't here for my regular shift, I was here for an emergency—a dire one. I watched despairingly as figures raced up and down the stairs and across the platforms surrounding the launchpad. People were shouting, crying, and dashing from one place to the next. I couldn't keep up.

Turning towards my coworker, who also happened to be one of my closest friends, I shot him a look of concern. "Relax, Rufus. Just relax, okay?" I reached out to touch his shoulder, patting him gently in an attempt to calm him down.

"That's a lot easier said than done," Rufus muttered, though nodding gratefully at my sympathetic gesture. His entire body was trembling, and I only grew more worried at his panicked state. My face darkened seriously.

"When did it happen?" I pulled away and glanced back at the scene. It was difficult to stay focused with so much going on at once and I had yet to find out all the details of what had occurred here just a short while ago.

"I called you right after the police showed up," Rufus paced back and forth in front of me, still quite shaken from the whole ordeal. "So I guess an hour ago? I don't know. Something like that."

I nodded, my eyes continuing to scan the room and assess all of the destruction. Papers were scattered across the floor, sparks were shooting from some of the monitors, and I could see fresh blood stains spattered on the walls. Whatever the cause of this, it was bad. Really bad. "Look, I'm gonna go talk to Mason and ask him what's going on." I turned towards the stairs. "I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Rufus grabbed my arm to stop me. He cleared his throat awkwardly, releasing his grip. "He's busy, uh, sort of. He's talking with some people upstairs." His head jerked in the direction of the glass windows of the conference room that overlooked the launchpad. I could see my longtime boss speaking with a young man and two women, none of whom I recognized. I raised an eyebrow in question, looking at Rufus for explanation. "Apparently they've been trying to put together some kind of team to go after him," he said, shaking his head in dismay.

"What?" My voice came out louder than I had expected, causing a few heads to turn and look my way. I ducked my head in slight embarrassment as they resumed their duties.

"Yeah, I know," Rufus rubbed the back of his neck, eyes darting around the room nervously. "Connor wants them to fly the Lifeboat to go catch the Mothership." He outwardly cringed. "I'm just glad I'm not a part of it."

My mouth open and closed in shock, not believing what I was hearing. Were they truly going to form a random team of strangers to go handle this situation? It was one thing to build a time machine, it was another to actually travel in it. Moreover, I could tell that these individuals, whoever they were, weren't people who had ever even seen a time machine before. This all just seemed to be getting worse and worse as I took it in.

"Yeah, me too," I mumbled in agreement, shaking my head with a sigh. I didn't know anything about Connor's plan for solving this issue, but considering how desperate the situation was, I was sure he'd settle for pretty much anything. Whatever it took to get the Mothership back.

I left Rufus to his duties and strode over to my station, appalled to find that it was a complete disaster. Folders and documents were strewn about, picture frames had been knocked over, and dark red splotches covered one half of my keyboard. I nearly gagged at the thought of someone being shot right in front of my workspace. _It could have been me_. I shuddered at that image as it flashed through my head. I had never been more thankful for a day off from work than I was at this moment.

However, I still didn't know who we were dealing with here and despite the horrifying event, I really wanted to see everything that had happened. I needed to know the exact amount of danger that we were facing, no matter how gory or terrifying.

"Hey Jiya, can you pull up the tape for me?" I swallowed thickly in anticipation. "I wanna see it."

Jiya jerked towards me in surprise, clearly not expecting my request. "You sure, Talia? It's—morbid, to say the least." Her voice was laced with distress. I could tell that she too was still in shock from what she had witnessed and I only felt more of a need to watch the events that had unfolded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I made my way over to her desk, pointing at her computer screen. "I just wanna see what happened, what we've got here." Jiya glanced up at me with uncertainty, but she went ahead and proceeded to pull up the security footage on the closest monitor. I stared intently as the screen as the video began to play.

A shot rang through the air and everyone's heads jerked up, looking at each other in confusion. A man appeared on screen, gun in hand and aimed at the ceiling as three more shots rang out. "Everybody get down!" he shouted, sending people into panicked frenzies and fits of screaming. A few had darted under their desks, some hiding in corners while others stood frozen. "I said, 'get down!'" the man yelled again, as he and his companions proceeded to kick and shove those still standing onto the floor. Every man had a gun pointed at his head. I could see glass shatter in the corner of the screen followed by yet another gunshot.

One of the intruders had then collapsed onto the ground, apparently shot by a security guard upstairs. I jumped as another man—different to the first one, tall and dark—appeared on the tape. He had strode out onto the floor, whipped around, and shot back at the guard, immediately killing him. My hand slapped over my mouth to silence my startled gasp. Screams and choked sobs echoed around the room as the attackers continued barking orders and shouting threats. The tall man held his gun to the back of someone's head, one I recognized as my mentor—Anthony—and demanded him to get moving. They grabbed Anthony firmly by the arm and dragged him up the stairwell to the entrance of the Mothership, then shoved him inside.

"Wait, h-he took Anthony?" My heart stopped, watching helplessly at the capture of my friend. I gripped the edge of Jiya's chair tightly, my knuckles turning white from the pressure. "What the—"

"Talia—"

"What the hell did he take Anthony for?" I asked incredulously, eyes wide as the tape finished. "Why the f—"

"I don't know," Rufus interrupted, sighing in exasperation. I began rubbing circles on the side of my head, closing my eyes and trying to collect my thoughts. "We don't really know," he admitted again. "We don't even know what this guy wants or what he's planning to do."

My focus flickered back to the screen, fists clenched in fury. The tall man backed up with his gun aimed towards my coworkers, slowly making his way up the steps. When he got to the top, he turned to look at one of the cameras with a deadly glare. I sucked in a sharp breath as he just stood there, staring back with stormy eyes. The man pushed harshly against the stairwell to knock it away from the opening and then ducked into the Mothership, the door closing behind him. The sides of the machine illuminated with an almost blinding light and within a matter of seconds, the Mothership had vanished from the screen. I stood silently, unsure of what to even think.

Finally, I gathered the ability to speak up, "Ji, can you take that back a few seconds? Before the Mothership took off." Jiya mumbled a yes, running back through the footage. "Stop," I directed. She paused it just before the tall man had stepped inside.

"That guy," I pointed, "what do we know about him?"

"His name's Garcia Flynn," Jiya said, pulling up a classified file with the words "FUGITIVE OPERATIVE" in bold red font at the top. I could already feel my stomach began to churn. It wasn't just the disturbing title that I found daunting, but the large photograph occupying the other side of the screen.

My breath caught in my throat as I examined the picture. The man's face was much clearer than it had been on the security footage, his traits now more noticeable. I could tell that he was a little older, maybe mid to late 30's, dark hooded eyes with combed black hair, slightly tanned skin and a brooding stare that sent more chills down my spine the longer I looked. Overall, he seemed to be a pretty serious and menacing figure—not to mention dangerous—and certainly not someone I would want to be dealing with. I bit my lip nervously, my mind flickering back to Anthony and wondering whether he was okay, or even still alive for that matter.

"He's an ex-NSA agent, born in Croatia, stationed in eastern Europe," Jiya read, waving a hand towards the monitor. "Apparently he murdered his family and went into hiding—"

"He what now?"

"Yeah, it's true," she confirmed, her shoulders tensed. "And very, very horrible. Right now, we're just waiting to see what happens next, or whatever Connor wants us to do."

"Do we know where the Mothership went?" I pressed. "Or I guess, when?"

"May 6th, 1937. We still don't know what it means, but we found some address for a place in Manhattan."

"So, Manhattan, 1937." My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to come up with an idea of what could possibly be happening on that date, but history had never been my strong suit. "What the hell would this guy want there?"

Our discussion was interrupted as we heard Connor proceeding down the stairwell in current conversation, followed by the three people I had seen him previously meeting with. One was a middle-aged woman, dark haired and stoic, sharply dressed in a professional looking blazer and matching skirt. I assumed she was one of the government officials, perhaps even the head of the team that had shown up to handle the situation. Next to her stood another woman, though much younger, with bright eyes and curled brown hair, wearing an oversized cardigan and white sneakers. She looked nervous and I could tell she hadn't been prepared for whatever they had just discussed with her. I felt a twinge of sympathy at her frazzled appearance. And the third individual was a young man, probably around the same age as the nervous woman. His eyes were a light blue and he wore a mischievous smirk, likely more entertained and disbelieving than worried with the circumstances. I tried to act subtle as I observed and listened in on the exchange between the four.

"Our earliest prototype," Connor spoke, pointing towards the launchpad as the Lifeboat was gradually lowered onto the platform. I shook my head, wondering how he would actually be able to convince these strangers to be on board with going after Flynn in a machine they had never even seen before. All three of them had stunned looks on their faces and I attempted to stifle a laugh. It was always amusing to watch others' reactions to seeing the Lifeboat for the first time.

"Isn't fancy, but she works—usually," Connor continued. "Now, we kept her operational in case the crew of the Mothership ever needed a rescue. We call this one the lifeboat. Their CPUs are linked. Unfortunately, she can't tell us where exactly the Mothership has gone, but it can tell us when."

The younger man scoffed. "Naturally. Only tells you when," his eyes gleamed in amusement. "Time machine problems."

"Yes, we're working on it," Conner rolled his eyes. "But for the moment that's the best we have."

"3:30 pm, May 6th, 1937," the woman in the cardigan read off the screen. Her eyes widened in recognition. "That's the Hindenburg right before it crashed. You're telling me this guy actually went back in time for real, to the Hindenburg?" She stared at Conner in shock.

"Lucy," Conner's voice lowered seriously. "If Flynn kills people in '37 who aren't supposed to die, they don't have the kids they're supposed to have, they don't do the things they're supposed to do. History changes. Reality changes."

"So why would you be stupid enough to invent something so dangerous?" she bit back.

Conner glanced around nervously. "I didn't count on this happening."

"Why would Flynn do it?" Lucy demanded.

"We don't know," admitted the older woman. "But there's room in there for four passengers."

"To do what? Go after him?" The group exchanged uneasy looks.

"Why else would we bring you here?" she responded.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because the younger brunette woman went rushing out of the room in a hurry, completely terrified by the proposal. The older woman took off after her while Connor resumed talking with the younger man. I couldn't make out what they were saying so I turned back to my desk, waiting for instructions. After a few minutes, the younger man was handed a stack of clothing and escorted to the back.

"Natalia," Connor called behind me. "Rufus," he added. We both jerked around to face him. "There's something I need to discuss with you two."

The two of us trailed hot on his heels as he rounded the corner into an empty space. He shifted towards us with a serious expression. "The both of you need to go with them."

Eyes wide in alarm, Rufus began to panic. "I can't. I am a coder, okay? That is what I'm good at. Alright?" he ranted. "I don't like to leave my desk, much less go in there or back then. Also, I don't know how it works across the pond, but I am black. There is literally no place in American history that'll be awesome for me—"

"Rufus, enough, we both know why it has to be you," Connor snapped. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his tone. Obviously, I was aware of Rufus' training as pilot of the Lifeboat, but it seemed my boss was hinting at something deeper than that. "And as for you, Natalia," he went on, "I will need you as the copilot." My stomach dropped. "You have been trained and made aware of all protocol, so I know you are more than capable—"

"But—" Rufus protested.

"But nothing," Connor hissed, trying to maintain his composure. "The both of you will go and that is final. There will be no debate on this, understood?"

"Yes sir," I replied, biting back any bitter remark that wanted to slip out of my mouth at the moment. Rufus had stalked off, more than unhappy with the arrangement. It was all I could do to suppress a sigh at Connor's words. Running my fingers through my hair in distress, I proceeded to chase after Rufus but was abruptly blocked by an unknown woman, supposedly a member of Homeland Security. I mentally groaned.

She held a stack of clothes, similar to what I had seen being handed to the other man and nodded towards me. "I was instructed to give you these," she explained, gently placing the pile into my hands. "They're for you to change into before the trip."

"What do you mean?" I looked at her puzzled.

"If you are going back to 1937, you need to look like it," the woman replied tersely, clearly uninterested in providing further explanation.

"Uh, t-thanks," my voice came out as a mere whisper as she briskly walked away, just like that. I stared quizzically at the pile, still in shock from Connor's orders. _Looks like I'm gonna be a part of this team after all_.

* * *

I had hurried into the bathrooms and into a stall to strip out of my sweatshirt and jeans. I unfolded the garments carefully, examining each piece in quiet delight. A beautiful silk blouse, a soft blue, with a high neckline and long billowing sleeves, was paired with a black chiffon skirt that ended just below the knee. The shoes were simple and traditional, short oxford heels, black to match the skirt. There was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as I slipped on the ensemble. But I couldn't figure out if it was fear, anxiety, or both at the same time.

"Talia, you in there?" a familiar voice rang out. "It's Jiya. I just wanted to see if you needed any help with anything."

"Uh, yeah actually." The stall door creaked as I stepped out. I took a quick glance in the mirror, taking in my appearance. "What d'ya think?" I turned to the side. Even though the 1930's outfit was overall uncomfortable, I felt a little bit of excitement at the idea of dressing for another time period, as if I was living in that era. Skirts weren't my favorite thing in the world, but I had to keep in mind that this was for an important mission and that my current—and surely minor—discomfort should be the last of my concerns.

"Almost." Jiya held out a large canvas bag, unzipping it as she stepped in front of me. "There's just a couple more things. The hair and makeup." She held out a dark red lipstick with a smile.

"Oh no, Jiya," I groaned, "I don't need that. I'm only staying by the lifeboat anyway, no one's going to see me—"

"I know, I know," she laughed, placing the bag on the edge of the sink. "But that's no excuse not to go all out with it. I mean, you're traveling back to the '30's here. You need to do everything you can to look like you fit in."

I scoffed. "Don't remind me, Jiya. I'm already trying to forget." I sat against the sink patiently as she pulled out a tube of mascara and began applying it to my lashes carefully. Honestly, she did have a point, but era-appropriate makeup was really the last thing on my mind right now. I was just trying to calm my nerves and accept the fact that I'd have to ride in the damn Lifeboat, even more, pilot it.

"You'll do fine," Jiya assured me, stepping back to assess her work before proceeding to apply some color to my lips. "And besides, you always want to look good in case you happen to run into your soulmate or something like that," she teased.

"I'd really hope my soulmate is not someone living during the 1930's," I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "That'd be someone old enough to be my grandpa, for Christ's sake." She giggled at my expression. Pulling out a curling iron and brush, she moved towards working on getting my tangled hair into a somewhat presentable style.

"I'm just saying, Talia, you never know."

"Well, I do know one thing. Once this trip is over, I'm gonna take an entire week off from work. We haven't even left yet and I'm already exhausted."

"Yeah, right," Jiya snorted in disbelief. "You can't even take off work for a whole day because you get bored too quickly. Connor practically has to beg you to go home." She had finished touching up my appearance, now nodding towards the mirror for me to look.

"Well, maybe it's because when I do go home, I only get called back in to deal with stuff like this," I laughed dryly, turning around to admire her handiwork. It was a little jarring to see just how different I looked, sleek eyeliner and bold red lips, hair tightly curled and pulled back into a fancy bun. I really did seem like I could fit in as a regular woman in 1937.

"Whoa," I breathed softly. "Where did you learn to do all this?" It was truly astonishing just how quickly Jiya had managed to put it all together in such a short amount of time. Everything seemed perfect. I made a mental note to ask her to give me a makeover more often.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I watch makeup tutorials on YouTube sometimes. I learn to pick up a few tricks."

"You'll have to teach me sometime."

"Will do," Jiya winked, proceeding to put away the supplies back into the bag. "As long as you tell me every single detail about the mission once you get back."

"Yeah, if I make it back alive," I muttered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes in response. "You will, don't worry about it." Smiling weakly, I gave her a nod of thanks. Selfishly, I wished that we could trade places and that I'd just be stuck as a spectator, but I knew that Jiya would have chosen anything over piloting the Lifeboat. There was no other option and I needed to accept that.

"Oh, by the way," Jiya cut through my deep trance, "I meant to tell you that Agent Christopher wants to meet with you before you leave."

"The older lady? The one who was out there talking with Connor?" I frowned. "What would she want with me?"

"She didn't say what, only that it was important." Her face betrayed uncertainty and I only felt more nervous. "But she's in the room upstairs, waiting."

I sighed wearily. "Alright, well, I'll be on my way then." I reached out to give Jiya a quick hug before rushing out the bathroom door. "Thanks Jiya, you're the best!" I called out behind me.

"Be careful, Talia!" She yelled, waving as I took off.

Yeah, no promises.

* * *

"Miss Sachse, thank you for coming in. I know it was your night off, but I suppose none of us could have seen this coming."

"Oh please, just Natalia is fine," I assured. "And it's no problem at all. What can I do to help?" I rocked on my heels a little to relieve the tension within me. I could hear yelling as my coworkers scrambled outside the conference room to prepare the Lifeboat for launch. Honestly, I was a little confused that with all the panic and hurry to depart, Agent Christopher would even have time to pull me aside for a conversation. I figured this was just a quick meeting for her to assess whether I was capable and prepared for this mission.

"I wanted to discuss with you your exact role on this mission. "A grim and serious frown stretched across her face, but I didn't miss the flicker of hesitancy and concern in her expression. She clearly was the type of woman who always had a rein on her emotions, even in the most chaotic situations, and I had a sort of admiration for that. Anyone could have been sent to handle this crisis, but I doubted they could have composed themselves as calmly as she could.

"Yes ma'am, Conner informed me that I'd be co-piloting the Lifeboat." I wasn't sure what she was planning on telling me, but if I had to guess, I would assume it had something to do with my age and whether I was actually qualified. I wasn't the youngest engineer on this project, but I was definitely the youngest member of the team. Even Rufus had almost ten years on me. That in itself didn't bother me, but the fact that Agent Christopher would doubt me simply because of my age was irritating to say the least. Either way, I decided to keep it humble and respectful, maybe downplay my abilities a little bit. "I don't really have any job other than that."

Agent Christopher nodded slightly in understanding, then with a look of uncertainty, reached into her the inside of her blazer. My expression changed from confusion to shock as she slowly pulled out a gun and proceeded to carefully place it on the table. "Well now you do." I stood still, mouth gaping, unsure how to respond. Surely, she couldn't be implying what I thought she was.

"I'm sorry, you…" I trailed off, shaking my head. "You—what?" I wrinkled my nose in disdain as I glanced down at the loaded weapon. The thought of carrying that around with me already had my hands shaking. "You want me t-to kill someone? I—"

"Not kill," Agent Christopher cut in, her tone sharp. I jumped slightly, feeling slightly embarrassed over my reaction. Her eyes softened as she took in my nervous state. "At least not ideally," she sighed, clasping her hands together before continuing. "But if necessary, yes."

I shook my head in disbelief, blinking a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. My hand reached up to pinch the bridge of my nose and I breathed out a nervous laugh. I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around these circumstances, much less the words that were coming out of this woman's mouth.

"So, wait," I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and tried to collect my thoughts. "So, you, what? You—you want me to kill this Flynn guy?" Eyebrows raised, I stood there anticipating her answer. I imagine I looked comical with eyes widened and mouth parted in complete and utter dismay at her perturbing coolness about the suggestion. _As if this current ordeal wasn't crazy enough—_

Agent Christopher cleared her throat. "No," she clarified, moving to clasp her hands behind her back. Taking a few steps towards me, she let out another sigh. "Well, not exactly."

"I don't understand what you're asking me to do here."

"The other three members will be searching for Flynn," she turned her gaze to the tall glass windows in the room. "And making sure that he doesn't get away with whatever he's planning on doing." A grimace crossed over her face as she shook her head. "And as I'm sure you're aware, it could get messy."

I crossed my arms, tilting my head as I waited for her to get to the point.

"If something goes wrong," Agent Christopher moved back to face me. "There needs to be someone guarding the Lifeboat at all times. Not just to protect it from Flynn, but from anyone who may be a little curious as to what the hell that thing is."

"So you just want me to shoot a person if they get too close? Murder them?" I tried to keep my voice from quivering as I spoke. "And you want me to stand there the whole time doing nothing?"

"It's not nothing, Natalia. You're protecting a time machine. If plans go south, who knows what could happen with the Lifeboat?" Her look of worry now matched my own. "We don't want this ending up in the wrong hands. My goal is to see that your team stops Flynn from destroying history and that you four safely return home. And none of that can be done if the Lifeboat becomes compromised." She reached out a hand to grasp my shoulder gently. "This job is important."

"With all due respect Agent Christopher, I've barely even handled a gun before. If a dangerous situation arose, I wouldn't even know how to handle myself, much less protect the Lifeboat." I huffed shortly.

"From what Connor Mason has told me, I have complete faith in your abilities—"

"As an engineer," I interrupted, "Not a soldier, ma'am. I'm a desk jockey." My arms stretched out to the side in an aggravated gesture. "And besides all of that, how can you expect me to just stay back while the rest of the team goes off fighting this maniac?"

"This is about more than just the Lifeboat. It's about the team. In a worst-case scenario, you need to be prepared to take matters into your own hands and return home yourself if need be—"

"You're asking me to leave them behind?" I asked quietly.

"Only in the worst-case scenario."

I snorted in disbelief. "You mean if the three of them were killed?"

"I know it seems like a difficult job to do—"

"More like useless and utterly insane."

Agent Christopher ignored my comment. "But we can't have an entire team stranded in a different time period with no way of contacting them or knowing what's going on. There has to be someone who can get back to us no matter what happens." She reached down to pick up the gun off the table and delicately placed it in my hands. I kept silent, but inside I was screaming in protest. There was nothing I liked about having this weapon—one I didn't even know how to use—in my possession.

She glanced at me in sympathy. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, Natalia. A lot more than you're used to. This is certainly nothing easy." Her hands released hold on the gun, leaving it in my grasp. I bit my lip in anxiousness as I felt the weight of the firearm rest on my palms. This is a terrible, terrible idea. "But I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't believe you could do it."

My head snapped up in surprise at those words. As much as I disagreed with this idea, I realized that I didn't have much of a choice. If this is what I needed to do, I would have to suck it up and push through.

"Try to keep a low profile and avoid any possible confrontations." Agent Christopher cut through my thoughts and paused as if to read my expression. "I have already informed the rest of your team about your orders to stay back and keep watch. They'll be fine, Natalia."

The corners of my mouth curved up into a strained smile, signaling that I had, albeit reluctantly, accepted. I was really hoping that she was correct in her decision, because I had little confidence in it myself.

Shifting towards the glass doors, Agent Christopher gave me one last nod. "Good luck on your mission." And with a swift pull of the door handle, she had walked out of the room, leaving me alone to reflect on her words.

* * *

**Post-Chapter Note / And there it is! I am elated to finally be able to post this first chapter and take off on this long overdue work. I enjoyed every moment writing this so I hope you will love every moment reading it. Any comment or opinion, whether positive or negative, is greatly appreciated. I would be more than happy to receive your feedback.**

**As I mentioned before, I am aiming to update at least once a week, but if things get a little chaotic, I may go for every two weeks. I set aside time everyday to work on this so there's no need to worry about whether I am on a hiatus or maybe have dropped off the face of the earth. I have already started on the next chapter so I hope to publish it soon.**

**Thanks again, loves!**


End file.
